


Star Trek Wars

by justabrain



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/pseuds/justabrain
Summary: Jemma, a devoted Star Trek fan, and Skye, a diehard Star Wars fan, are assigned to be roommates.





	Star Trek Wars

Jemma Simmons took a deep breath as she approached the door to her dormroom. _Smile, relaxed shoulders. Be_ friendly. _You know how to do that. Just… channel your inner Captain Kirk. Charming, outgoing—_

Her thoughts were interrupted a brown haired girl almost running into her as the door suddenly opened.

“Oh, hi! You must be my new roommate! Jemma, right?” A big smile broke out across the other girl’s face.

Jemma smiled back hesitantly. “Yes. You must be Daisy then?”

She rolled her eyes in disgust. “ _Please._ I hate that name. Sounds like a name for a cow.” Her smile returned. “People call me Skye.”

“Skye. It is very nice to meet you. Do you mind if I…?” Jemma gestured vaguely towards their room. 

“Oh! Right! Sorry!”

Skye reached up to grab her jacket from where it hung, and Jemma’s heart sunk when she saw the shirt her roommate was wearing. _You have_ got _to be kidding me._ “You… like Star Wars?” Jemma tried to keep her voice neutral as she asked.

The other girl grinned. “Yeah! You a fan?”

Jemma scoffed. “Hardly.”

Skye’s face fell. “Oh. I guess we won’t be marathoning the trilogy I brought then, huh?”

“No.” With a tight lipped smile, Jemma grabbed her suitcase and squeezed past her roommate and into her — their — new room. Setting her bags down, she turned back towards the door where Skye still stood. “I’m sorry, you seemed like you were going somewhere. Please don’t let me interrupt that. I’ll be able to settle myself in,” she said with a forced smile.

“Ok, well, if you need anything, I left my cell number on your desk there. I’ll just be in the café.”

And with a small wave, Skye was gone. Groaning, Jemma sat heavily on her bed and buried her head in her hands. _Well that went just wonderfully, Jemma, well done. You managed to make a terrible first impression_ and _alienate your roommate all in the span of — what was that, a minute? If that? Really very impressive._ She sighed. _Of all the possible roommates, I_ had _to be paired with the one with the Star Wars obsession. Just my luck._

Jemma glanced around the room. Star Wars sticker on her laptop, an R2D2 mug that she had to admit was almost cute, and a brown, extremely furry stuffed animal that Jemma presumed was supposed to be a wookie. Suddenly something on Skye’s bookshelf caught her eye. Walking over, she picked the blue DVD case off the bookshelf. Against her will, she smiled at the familiar Doctor Who logo. Maybe this year wouldn’t be so bad after all…


End file.
